The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to cooling systems for vehicles and, more particularly, to flexible cooling systems for vehicles.
Cooling systems in vehicles may be configured with cooling systems, such as refrigeration units, that are set up for providing cooling within a cargo space. Such systems are rigidly connected and attached to the vehicle, such as to a cab or a wall of a cargo space. Further, rigid ducting and/or fabric chutes are used to direct cool air over cargo within the cargo space. In such embodiments, the refrigeration units tend to cool the entire cargo space generally, and do not focus the cooling to a specific area within the cargo space, e.g., they are not configured to cool only the cargo or the space immediately around the cargo.